A Different Journey (OC x Sui-Feng)
by aveek2001
Summary: What happens when old connections are explored again? What happens when an overpowered OC helps save Soul Society? What happens when Sui-Feng finds love? Give this a try before you judge, the romance with Sui-Feng will be good. Maybe Ichigo and Rukia later on...
1. Chapter 1 - Begin

Bleach – A Different Journey! – Chapter 1

_It was a bright and sunny day in Karakura Town but Ichigo and his gang all had solemn looks on their faces. Rukia had been taken prisoner in Soul Society, leaving Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime to hatch a plan to rescue her. In fact, they were just on their way to Kisuke Urahara's shop to make the perilous journey to Soul Society._

_Walking on the street_

Ichigo suddenly stops walking, feeling a pain in his head, He feels a heavy spiritual presence in the area but cannot locate it. "Uhh! Don't you guys feel that, I feel like my head's in a washing machine!" Ichigo exclaimed. The others simply stare at him in awe because they don't seem to be feeling anything. Uryu replies "maybe it's just you soul reapers that have this problem", laughing slyly. "Oh yeah, you want to go?!" says Ichigo angrily. Orihime immediately breaks up the fight and says "Come on guys, please get along, if we don't hurry, we won't be able to save Rukia". "Fine", they both reply reluctantly.

The gang arrive at Urahara's shop but to their surprise they see a man who they've never met before, he has short dark hair and he's not very tall, he's wearing what appears to be a black Gotei 13 uniform. But what's more surprising is that he's shaking hands with Kisuke.

Hastily Ichigo says "Urahara, who is this man? I thought we weren't going to trust other Shinigami?"

Urahara just laughs and says "Oh, he's something like an old friend, or should I say person I know? Hmmm… Anyway, he won't cause you any trouble. In fact, he may even help you—"

The man interrupts Kisuke "Yes, I may be of great assistance, Kisuke has already informed me of your predicament and I truly understand your desire to rescue the one you love from the hands of supposed evil"

Ichigo immediately blushes "W…Why…that's not it! She's just a good friend….that's all. Besides, who are you to talk about these things, you seem to look our age only so I'm assuming you're a new Shinigami who just graduated or something…Listen, just don't get in our way….alright?"

"Ah, I understand, never judge a book by its cover. Despite my appearances, I am as old as…..hmmm….you won't believe me even if I tell you" said the man

"Tell me dammit!" shouted Ichigo

"alright, alright, calm down, I am about as old as the head captain Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 but I assume you haven't met him yet so just to put things into perspective…let's just say that I'm older than the entire Gotei 13" replied the man

"Ha! You're lying! In fact, I don't even see your Zanpakuto, what a joke? Right Kisuke" said Ichigo as a scared look came upon Urahara's face.

"Very well then, boy, do you want proof?" said the man calmly

"Yeah let's fight!" said ichigo as he drew his sword and charged at the man full force. "You can't even react to my flash step, and you call yourself experienced?" said Ichigo as he saw the man not reacting to his attack resulting in Ichigo's weapon making direct contact with the man at full force. "Sººee, I told you that he was fake!"

However, the man didn't even flinch, in fact he just stood there as if nothing happened. The look on Ichigo's face slowly turned to that of horror.

"Is it my turn?" said the man nonchalantly as he kept his hands behind his back and simply let out spiritual energy until the pressure was so great that Ichigo was paralyzed on the ground. But not only did it bring Ichigo down, but even Kisuke was struggling to stand. Upon seeing this Ichigo was shocked because he though that Kisuke was extremely powerful with his strong spiritual pressure.

The man stopped letting out his energy and extended a hand out to Ichigo to pick him up. "Thanks, sorry for doubting you" said Ichigo to which the man replied "Think nothing of it, and by the way my name is Aveek Das but you can call me Aveek".

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, call me Ichigo. Oh, what's that ring on your finger?"

Aveek replied "Oh this? Well it was given to me by someone special, someone I want to see again in Soul Society. Also it seals away all my spiritual energy"

Ichigo was shocked that this wasn't even Aveek's full power that they felt, and forget about the fact that he never even drew his Zanpakuto, wherever it was.

"Ichigo, remember, never abandon the one you love, I speak from experience" said Aveek

A black cat suddenly appeared and Aveek said "Ok, now that everyone's here, let's get a move on"

Ichigo was surprised that he also knew who Yoruichi was

Aveek turned to Kisuke "Can you open the Senkaimon now?"

"Yes right this way", they went to the basement and departed for soul society.

There were some humorous moments when Uryu lost his cape but all in all they reached soul society fine and found themselves in the outskirts of Seireitei where they came face to face with the giant Jidanbo.

Jidanbo looked surprised and said "Weird humans and soul reapers, you shall not pass! I am give strict orders to keep the gate closed at all costs"

Ichigo drew his sword and charged landing a mighty blow to the Gatekeeper's torso. "Damn he's tough" said Ichigo as he was catching his breath.

Aveek steps forward and says "let me handle this, I'll get this over in an instant" to which Ichigo says "No stay back, you don't even have a weapon!". Aveek, looking disappointed, replied "Don't underestimate me".

He casually stepped in front of the giant and as he got closer and closer, everyone noticed that the giant became slower and alower. Jidanbo, now at his knees remarked "Your spiritual pressure, it's stronger than multiple captains, who are you?". Aveek simply pulled his fist back and punched Jidanbo, knocking him unconscious.

"Show off", Ichigo remarked

Aveek hastily replied "now is not the time to argue, I sense strong Shinigami on the other side of that gate, you guys have to find an alternate route, try talking to the locals"

"and what about you?" enquired Uryu. Aveek replied "don't worry about me and just go, trust me for once".

"Fine! You better not die on us, after all, I still have so many things to ask you" said Ichigo as he motioned for everyone to follow him. "Don't worry, Ichigo, we'll talk soon" says Aveek, smiling for the first time.

The others are now gone, suddenly the gate starts to open and a captain walks out and says "What is all the commotion, I felt your energy and had to see for myself". Aveek stepped closer and said "I suggest you get out of my way unless you want things to get messy, Gin".

"Oh, so you know my name? Who are you? I can't possibly let you go now!" said Gin slyly

"None of your concern" Aveek said as he lifted his arm and started saying "Hado number 90-"

Gin raised his hands in surrender and replied "Ok, ok, I can see you're not bluffing, you're strong, I'll let you go, but just this once, and remember that I'll be watching you".

Aveek smirked and instantly flash stepped away which further shocked Gin as he had never seen such a quick flash step.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tsundere Captain

Chapter 2

A/N: My OC's height is 165cm and Sui-Feng's height is 150cm (in case you weren't aware!). I hope this allows you to have a better reading experience!

While Ichigo and his friends made their way into the Seireitei using a giant spirit cannon. Aveek used his advanced flash step to make his way to a certain familiar place, an empty clearing surrounded by a forest near the squad 2 building where a certain someone liked to train.

Suddenly, Aveek appeared stealthily behind a woman standing near one of the trees, supposedly taking a break. The woman was wearing a modified Stealth corps, black shunpo outfit which was quite revealing (manga outfit), she was a petite woman with short black hair; captain of squad 2 and commander of the stealth corps, her name was Sui-Feng. Aveek was extremely stealthy so as to not alert her of his presence so she wasn't aware of him standing right behind her. Aveek stepped to the right and put his left arm on her right shoulder, followed by a simple greeting "Hey!".

Sui-Feng was shocked for an instant before she turned her head and responded coldly "Oh…It's you…". Aveek now stepped in front of her and spoke "Hey, that's no way to greet the first ever, and arguably the strongest captain of squad 2, you know I was appointed by Yamamoto himself back in the day!". She sighed, unamused and replied "why are you here again?", to which Aveek answered "I want to know who gave me this ring?" while putting his right hand up for her to see.

When Sui-Feng looked at the ring, it invoked past memories in her mind. It reminded her of the days after Yoruichi left and how she wanted to get stronger but didn't know how. She then recalled the memory of Aveek suddenly appearing and introducing himself as the oldest captain of squad two. She distinctly remembered his power but also asked him "Why did you never appear before this?" to which she fondly remembered the answer to be "I left this life behind and chose to live peacefully, but seeing your determination to improve squad two made me remember my better days". She then suddenly remembered him also mentioning that he was not welcome in Soul Society anymore due to his previous departure. Her memories then fast-forwarded to the day she couldn't find Aveek anywhere, instead she found a note in his handwriting saying "Your training is complete for now, don't let me down" which then made her sob for a few hours. Sui-Feng then recalled that she went to buy a special present for him as she was heartbroken which was the golden ring, after he left. She used all her power and with the stealth force's help was able to locate Aveek's presence in the human world. Her final recollection was of herself going secretly to the human world and sneaking into his house at night to silently put the ring on his finger, before vanishing.

As Sui-Feng recalled this final memory, a visible blush appeared on her face which she shook off and finally replied coldly, "why are you asking me? I've never seen that ring before". Aveek visibly caught on to her lie so she attacked him first with shunpo. He easily blocked two of her punches but was caught off guard by a sudden kick from the side which didn't do much damage followed by Sui-Feng's harsh words, "all that time we trained together, meant nothing to you?". Before Aveek could respond, she engaged in full combat using her (sealed) sword, they were both flask stepping everywhere, with Sui-Feng on the offence and Aveek just trying to dodge and reason with her by saying "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it hurt you so much…". However, she kept attacking, more saddened than actually furious, she was attacking randomly and sloppily, not like her usual collected self. Sui-Feng thrust her sword forward, but it was easily caught by the former captain's bare hand, she then started again, this time with a few tears in her eyes, "When I first met you, you promised me that you would stay by my side forever, but instead you selfishly left without even saying anything!". Aveek wittily replied "what? Do I sense a bit of warmth in that cold heart of yours?" but he paid for this as Sui-Feng was now livid and with all her strength, landed a hard punch on Aveek's abdomen which sent him flying backwards (slightly surprising him). Aveek looked back with an amused expression and was about to make a sly remark but was shocked to instead see the cute girl now in tears, she sobbed and finally said "It's ok **(****sniff)** I get it **(****sniff)** you never thought of me as a woman **(****sniff)** worthy of yourself because I was never **(****sniff)** as strong as you", she quivered with her sword in hand and continued, "Someone like you would never understand my-".

Before she finished or noticed, Aveek used advanced flash step to appear right in front of her. He gently grabbed the sobbing captain's shoulders and said warmly, "Hopeless idiot, I fell for you the moment we first met…". Sui-Feng could not believe what she had just heard, it made her heart skip a beat. The cute captain looked up to speak but found that she couldn't, instead she felt a soft warmth pressed upon her lips. She thought that nothing could surprise her anymore, but she was wrong. Sui-Feng tried to deepen the kiss but was so shy that she accidentally dropped her sword. Within seconds the stealth force was inadvertently summoned all around them.

Aveek was the first to notice their presence and broke from the kiss, still deeply staring into the cute girl's eyes. He ruined the romantic atmosphere and said, semi-patronizingly, "I see you're still as clumsy as ever, Soi-chan", while pointing down at her sword. For a second Sui-Feng doesn't realize it but then it hits her, the entire damn Stealth Squad saw their little romantic public display of affection. She turned bright red from embarrassment and slowly turned around to face the lead member of the unit who was also clearly not comfortable seeing the fierce captain in this vulnerable state. Sui-Feng observed the quiet atmosphere and announced "just to be clear, none of you saw that, right?" in a quizzical tone although she already knew the answer. However, she got a very peculiar response, the entire stealth squad burst into applause and cheers mixed in with comments such as "Yes! Our captain finally got a boyfriend!", "oooh, he called her **Soi-chan**!" and "Encore! Encore! Encore!". The shy and flustered captain couldn't handle this and resorted to covering her face with her hands. Aveek watched her expression and commented "Soi-chan, you're so cute when you act all Tsundere", this statement broke the girl out of her current state and pissed her off. However, before she could show him a piece of her mind he grabbed her and started carrying her princess-style in order to satiate the audience's desires. The expression on Sui-Feng's face became completely priceless and extremely cute, this was of course followed by even louder roars from the squad. Ironically the stealth squad was making so much noise now that they basically would've tarnished their reputation, had they been on an actual battlefield, but, that was currently besides the point.

**A/N**: If you like my story, please comment and share, also don't forget to review so that other people may enjoy it as well. Need any clarifications? Want me to change anything? Feel free to message me!


	3. Chapter 3 - Developments

**Chapter 3 – Developments**

The stealth corps members' cheering voices were suddenly interrupted by a messenger who appeared and said in an urgent tone "Captain Sui-Feng, you must report to the squad one barracks for a captains' meeting immediately, this is an urgent message from Head Captain Yamamoto to all captains". Everybody turned serious instantly. Aveek put Sui-Feng down as she replied to the messenger, "Yes, right away!", in a formal manner. The captain motioned in the air for the entire squad to return to their posts and they disappeared in a flash. She then disappeared in a flash herself, however, Aveek noticed that she had left her captain's jacket behind as she never put it back on after their previous battle. Aveek ecstatically talked to himself, "Might as well say hello to my old friend Yama…", after which he let out a small laugh.

In the squad one barracks, all the captains were gathered orderly in front of head captain Yamamoto with the captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, standing at the opposite end of the room facing the head captain. The head captain started "Captain Ichimaru, do you know why you've been summoned here today?". He replied in a nonchalant tone "I haven't the faintest of clues as to…". Captain Zaraki immediately cut him off "Don't act like a dumbass, you confronted those Ryoka on your own just to steal the glory but for some reason, you let them escape, care to explain?". Ichimaru turned his head to the left and slyly replied "Oh, They're alive, I had no idea, my mistake". This angered Zaraki "Are you looking for a fight Gin, 'cause I'm more than happy to crush you to pieces". The head captain recognised that tensions were high, "Enough! Stop with this pointless discussion!", he then looked at Gin, "Captain of squad 3, Ichimaru Gin, you acted alone in dealing with the Ryoka and to add to that, you let them escape. What do you have to say for yourself". "My apologies, head captain but I must inform you that they had two very peculiar soul reapers in their group". The head captain was intrigued, "How so?". "Well, one of them was of course Ichigo Kurosaki as expected, his spiritual pressure is quite strong". The head captain was confused, "Yes, but I doubt that he was stronger than you". Ichimaru waved his hand and said, "Yes but that wasn't the issue. They had another surprising character amongst them, he's the one who kept me busy while the rest of them could escape. His spiritual pressure was so strong, I couldn't afford to engage him, also he threatened to use Hado #90 on me". Zaraki now looked even angrier than before, "Stop lying Gin, next you're going to tell us that you met the Soul King".

Before he could reply, the doors burst open and a man entered, "He's not lying, would you like a demonstration?", said Aveek with a smug look on his face. Everyone in the room turned towards Aveek with amazement, even the head captain was intrigued. At that moment Zaraki unsheathed his zanpakuto and flat stepped towards Aveek and slashed him on the shoulder, he looked really proud of himself until he realised that Aveek was just standing there, unfazed. "Who the hell are you, and why didn't my attack hurt you?", inquired Zaraki, "I don't think any of you would know me, but I was the first captain of squad 2, Aveek Das". Zaraki started laughing instantly at this "You….a captain….haha….don't make me laugh….you look so weak". "Really?", said Aveek as he increased his spiritual pressure and focused it on Zaraki, who was brought to his knees in a stunning show of power which left everyone is awe. The head captain was even more curious now and stepped forward himself, turning his walking cane into his Zanpakuto, which shocked everyone as it was rare for him to do that. Suddenly he flash stepped behind Aveek and swung his Zanpakuto, but without even turning around, Aveek used his hand to catch the sword behind him. Aveek let go of the blade and said in a friendly tone, "Yama, I'm not the young idiot I used to be, you of all people should know that, I won't fall for that old trick!". "Hmm, indeed, you have become stronger, I just wanted to confirm it for myself", said Yamamoto before flash stepping back to the front of the room. Everybody was thoroughly shocked at how this newcomer actually managed to touch the head captain's blade without turning to dust. The head captain now addressed everyone "Everybody, this man was the first captain of squad 2, and a close friend of mine, please rest assured that he is who he said he is". Yamamoto then continued "Also, Captain Aveek, where is you captain's uniform?", "oh..um…sorry….I lost it somewhere on Earth", everyone in the room facepalmed at this remark along with a few giggles from Unohana. At that moment Ichimaru asked, "hey, what's that in your hand?", "Oh, this is just captain Sui-Feng's uniform, I wanted to give it back to her since she forgot to wear it to a captains' meeting". The room was once again in silence as the all turned towards Sui-Feng, who was blushing and trying to hide here face. Gin continued "Ah….I see….pardon me for asking…I didn't know" with a sly voice, followed by Zaraki "Oh wow, this is getting interesting". Aizen also commented "hmmm, I wasn't expecting that…." Followed by Unohana "Aw…and I was thinking that you were just my type" in a playful tone.

The head captain simply shook his head and commanded "Alright, that's enough! We have actual business here, so Aveek please return the captain's jacket and stand there quietly if you want to be a part of this meeting", to which Aveek nodded and obeyed. Aveek was now standing behind Sui-Feng and all the captains returned to their previous positions. The head captain then continued "Ichimaru Gin, I will overlook you mistake of confronting the Ryokas alone and letting them get away only because my friend here would probably want me to do that, however any further reckless behaviour will have serious consequences, is that clear?", "Crystal", replied Gin. The head captain then asked Byakuya "do you know this Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends", "Not his friends but I know he has come here to save Rukia Kuchiki". The head captain then replied "Yes, the traitor, she shall be executed for breaking the laws of the Gotei 13, it is truly sad for me to do this but there is no other way". The room turned solemn except for Aizen who was of course ecstatic from the inside (but wasn't showing it).

Yamamoto then looked towards Aveek "Will you be staying here? If so, we could use your help with the Ryoka", before Aveek could reply, there was a huge explosion outside along with Seireitei alarm being sounded. A few low ranked soul reapers came in and announced "Captains, sorry for intruding, but there's trouble, the Ryokas have broken through the spiritual barrier". Zaraki instantly runs out, wanting to be first to the action, of course chasing the strongest target, Ichigo Kurosaki. The other captains dispersed in a hasty but orderly manner including Sui-Feng who left for the squad 2 barracks , with Aveek following her.


End file.
